Blossomheart Returns
by Blossomheart of ThunderClan
Summary: Blossomheart has gotten her memory back and has returned to her rightful place in ThunderClan. Shadowpaw, Blossomheart's apprentice from ShadowClan, has decided to join ThunderClan as well! How will ShadowClan react? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Returning to the Beginning

**Hey guys! I wanted to change it up a bit and make this is third person now. Also, I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but when Roseclaw crossed the border, she got her memory back. Enjoy!**

The wind was soft and calm, and everything was silent. Blossomheart has felt so much better ever since she crossed the border into ThunderClan. She felt like she belonged. But there was a part of her saying she might be making the wrong choice. When she first awoke in the ShadowClan medicine cat den she had lost her memory, and believed she was meant to be in ShadowClan. But after Wolfstar, the leader of ShadowClan, had accepted her into the clan, she began to have dreams of her life in ThunderClan. Her _real_ life, with her mate and two kits.  
So here she was, about to find out what her real life is like. She was accompanied by Shadowpaw, her apprentice from ShadowClan. Shadowpaw had told her mentor that she didn't want to be apart of ShadowClans cruel ways, and wanted to join ThunderClan instead. Blossomheart had understood her apprentice, and choose to go to ThunderClan as well.  
But as the two she-cats came closer to the ThunderClan camp, Blossomheart began to wonder if they would welcome her back, or think she was a traitor. Her thoughts were soon roused by a noise in the bushes. After a heart beat or two, two cats jumped out, and Blossomheart immediately recognized a jet-black pelt. It was Coaldust, her ThunderClan mate.

"Blossomheart," Coaldust half whispers, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah..." She replies, happiness flowing through her at the sight of her mate.  
Coaldust looks at his mate, his eyes filled with relief. "I'm just glad you are back safe." He purrs, padding up to Blossomheart and touching his muzzle gently on hers. He looks over to something behind her. Following his gaze, she notices Shadowpaw, who was hiding behind her.

"This is Shadowpaw," Blossomheart meowsed, padding up beside the uneasy she-cat. "She is my apprentice. She didn't want to be apart if ShadowClan's evil ways, and told me she wanted to join ThunderClan."

The young apprentice looked up at her mentor, her eyes full of confusion. "Blossomheart?" she meows,"I thought your name was Roseclaw."

"Oh," Blossomheart meows, looking down at her apprentice, "I forgot. I never told you where I really come from."  
"There will be time for that later." the second cat meowed. Blossomheart looks over to see a light grey she-cat with a white chest and purple eyes.

"Lilypaw!" she exclaims. "You have gotten so big."

"Its Lily_fur_." the she-cat meows, dipping her head. "I'm a warrior now. Anyway, lets head back to camp. I'm sure Silvernight will be happy to see you've returned." She looks down at Shadowpaw, adding, "It is up to Brindlestar if your apprentice and join the clan."

Lilyfur began walking back to camp, beckoning them to follow with a flick of her tail. On the way there, Blossomheart explains to Shadowpaw about the dreams she had, back in ShadowClan. At first, she thought that Blossomheart was lying, but after some more explaining, she believed and understood what had happened.  
When they got to the camp, it was already dawn, the sky filling beautifully with stunning oranges and pinks.

"Mother!" two she-cats squeal as the group walks into the clearing. The two kits bound up to Blossomheart and Coaldust. "Your back! We missed you so much!" After several heart beats, Blossomheart realizes that they were her kits.

"Rubykit! Tanglekit!" She purrs loudly, "Oh my kits!"

"We are getting apprenticed tonight." Rubykit squeals happily.

"Thats great," she meows, licking her kits on the ear, "I am so proud of you two."  
Blossomheart looks up and sees her best friend, and ThunderClan deputy, Silvernight padding quickly over to her. She was a silver she-cat with a black tipped tail, icy blue eyes, and black at the end of her ears, fading as it gets closer to the base.

"Blossomheart," Silvernight gasps in relief, "I'm so happy your alright. I thought I would never see you again. Where have you been?" She looks down and sees Shadowpaw. "And what is a ShadowClan kit doing here?" She adds, her fur bristling.

"I'm an apprentice, for your information." Shadowpaw growls.

"Silvernight," Blossomheart begins, "This is Shadowpaw, my apprentice from ShadowClan."

"ShadowClan?"

"Its a long story." She meows. "I will tell you it later."

"Okay..." Her friend meows uneasily, "But that still doesn't explain why SHE is here."  
Blossomheart began tell her friend what had happened at the border. After awhile, Silvernight let her fur fall down.

"Okay," she meows, nodding, "I will talk to Brindlestar in the morning. But for now, she can sleep in the medicine cat den." Silvernight opened her mouth to continue, but was stopped by a yowl. The group of cats turn around to seen Brindlestar standing on the high rock.

"Let all cats all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," He yowls. Suddenly, Rubykit and Tanglekit begin squealing silently to themselves.

"Rubykit, Tanglekit," He adds, "Please come up to the Highrock." Blossomheart watched proudly as her kits walk up to the leader, their tails held high in the air. "This is a proud day for ThunderClan," Brindlestar meows, looking out at the clan "By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong." He looks down at the two she-kits. "Rubykit, from now untill you have received your warrior name, you shall be know as Rubypaw. Tanglekit, from now untill you have received your warrior name, you shall be know as Tanglepaw."

He looks out at the clan once again, meowing, "Shadowlight, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall mentor, Rubypaw. I know you will pass on your courage and strength to this young apprentice. Coaldust, you will mentor Tanglepaw. Pass your faith and wisdom onto her." Blossomheart watched as her mate walked up and touched noses with their daughter. She felt so horrible that she had missed her kits growing up. But she was just glad that she got to she them get apprenticed. When she looked back up at the Highrock, she saw Brindlestar padding up to her.

"I see you have returned." He meowed. "ThunderClan welcomes you back home. Now why don't you get some rest." He flicks his tail toward the warriors' den. Blossomheart felt so happy to be back home. She as if it was her first night as Blossomheart again. She pads into the warriors' den, seeing her nest neatly made. She slowly lied down, putting her head on her paws. And at that moment, she knew she was where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadowpaw of Thunderclan

"So," Brindlestar began, his voice echoing and bouncing of the walls of the leader's den. "Silvernight tells me that your apprentice, Shadowpaw, wishes to join ThunderClan." He sits down, folding his tail neatly over his paws. "Why is that?"  
It has been two days since they had both left their life in ShadowClan, where Blossomheart had the name of Roseclaw. She had, somehow, lost her memory during a fight at Sunningrocks. While she was still conscious, she tried to make her way back to camp, but ended up in ShadowClan territory. Blossomheart had only just joined ThunderClan, so she did not have the scent of the clan when a ShadowClan warrior and apprentice, known as Wildwind and Duskpaw, found her and brought her to the ShadowClan camp.  
For some unknown reason, Wildwind recognized Blossomheart, but didn't tell anyone, except for his friend, Pebblestone. Pebblestone was in love with Blossomheart, so when Wildwind told him that she had a mate and kits in ThunderClan, he knew that if she found out she was really from ThunderClan she would want to go back to her _real_ mate, and he didn't want that to happen. Blossomheart soon found out the truth and left, forgetting say good bye to her only friend in ShadowClan.

"She said she doesn't want to be a part of ShadowClan's dishonorable ways," Blossomheart meowed. She looked down at Shadowpaw, who was sitting quietly by her mentor's side. "She told me that she wanted to join ThunderClan," she added. "I found out where I really came from before this, so I told her I was coming with her," she looks back Brindlestar. "I assume you know the rest."

Brindlestar looked down ShadowClan apprentice. "Is that true?"

"Y-yes," Shadowpaw stammered, looking down at her paws anxiously. "ShadowClan has no honor." She looks up at the ThunderClan leader. "The whole forest has heard of Firestar," she adds. "And how amazing and faithful he was. I wish to join ThunderClan to fight with honor. And if I join, I will have an honorable clan to protect and fight for."

"You do not need to be in ThunderClan to fight with honor," Brindlestar purrs.

"I do if I want to avoid getting shred to pieces by Wolfstar!" Shadowpaw shot back. "She wouldn't allow a cat from ShadowClan to show even a hint of mercy, unless she says."

"That is true," Brindlestar sighed. He turns to look at Blossomheart before adding, "Do you think she is telling the truth?"

"Yes," Blossomheart replied without hesitation.

Brindlestar looked down at the apprentice for a minute. "Very well," He decides at last, "I will allow you to join the clan, if"- he turns to Blossomheart- "you promise to train her, watch her, and make sure she becomes a _true_ ThunderClan warrior."

Blossomheart nods, giving her apprentice a quick lick on the ear before turning to face the leader again. "I promise, Brindlestar," she assures him. "Shadowpaw is done with ShadowClan. Right, Shadowpaw?"

"That's right," she replies.

"Good," Brindlestar laid his head slowly onto his paws. "I shall tell the clan at Moonhigh." Blossomheart nodded. Shadowpaw beamed and ran out of the den. Blossomheart was about to follow her when Brindlestar called her back. "I wish to speak with you." He growled.

"What is it?"

"You realize, by bringing that apprentice here, Wolfstar will be furious at ThunderClan."

"I didn't bring her here," Blossomheart hisses. "She's the one who wanted the come the ThunderClan."

"You were her mentor, you should have stopped her."

"It was her decision," she replied calmly. "She is a very determined apprentice, so even if I tried to stop her, she wouldn't have listened."

"Either way, we must be prepared for a war between ShadowClan and ThunderClan."

"I will tell Shadowpaw."

"No," Brindlestar ordered. "I think it is best if she doesn't know. I do not wish for her to feel it is her fault."

Blossomheart nodded; she padded out of the den and walked into sun bathed clearing. Looking around the camp, she notices two apprentices playfully pawing at one another. After several heart-beats, she recognized Echopaw, a pale silver tabby she-cat, and Rainpaw, a grey tabby she-cat. Blossomheart purred at the young she-cats. Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw Shadowpaw padding toward the apprentices. Echopaw turned and saw Shadowpaw, arching her back and unsheathing her claws. Rainpaw hesitated for a moment before doing the same. Shadowpaw stopped a tail-length away from them. She flattened her ears and looked down at the ground.

"You don't belong here," Echopaw hissed. She looked at Rainpaw, but the she-cat remained silent.  
Blossomheart was about to run over them, when a deep voice called her name. The voice came from the medicine cat den, but when she looked to see who it was, all she saw was a glimpse of a cat's tail vanish into the den. Blossomheart looked back to Shadowpaw with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." She turned around to see her friend, Silvernight, stalking toward the three apprentices. Blossomheart nodded in thanks and padded into the medicine cat den. Sitting in front a pile of herbs was a black tom with a grey stripe along his spine and grey tail.

"Dock, marigold, cobwebs, poppy seeds, mouse bile…" the tom muttered.

"Stonestripe," Blossomheart asked. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Stonestripe turned to look at the ThunderClan warrior. "I heard that you have returned. Your apprentice is really kind. Odd, but kind."

"That's Shadowpaw for you." She purred. "Now, why did you call me?"

"I wanted to ask you about your leg." He meowed. "I saw, when you returned, that your leg was injured. How did that happen?"

Blossomheart looked down sadly at her leg. "A rogue attacked me… But Coaldust saved me and my friends before he could finish us off."

"Let me look at it. I will tell Sparkpaw to get some herbs."

"Spark_paw_? She's your apprentice?" Blossomheart looked at him in astonishment.

"That's right," Meowed a new voice. A small, golden, tabby she-cat with emerald-green eyes padded out of the shadow and sat next to Stonestripe. "I'm the new medicine cat apprentice."  
Before Blossomheart lost her memory, Sparkpaw was only a kit. Although she was about to turn six moons, she looked as if she was just born.  
"Sparkpaw," Stonestripe continued. "What herbs do you need for her leg?"  
Sparkpaw examined Blossomheart's leg for a moment before answering, "Goldenrod, Chervil, and Comfrey Roots?"

Stonestripe shook his head. "You only use comfrey roots if they have a broken bone, which she doesn't, so just use goldenrod and chervil."

"Right" Sparkpaw padded off. Stonestripe looked back at Blossomheart.

"Was it the rogue, Dark?" He meowed. Blossomheart stared at him in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadowpaw's New Beginning

**Hey guys! I'm on book 5 of the 2****nd**** series, New Prophecy, and I love the way they go back and forth from one cat's perspective, to the others. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to be going back and forth from Blossomheart's perspective, to Shadowpaw's perspective. Enjoy!****  
**

Shadowpaw flattened her ears sadly.

"You don't belong here, mouse-dung!" Echopaw repeated. "Go back to the fox hole you crawled out of!"

"That's enough, Echopaw!" hissed a new voice. The apprentices turned to see Silvernight stalking toward them. "Are you alright Shadowpaw?"

Shadowpaw nodded, looking down at her paws

Silvernight looked back at Rainpaw and Echopaw. "You girls know better than to treat an apprentice like that!" She scowled.

"But she is from _ShadowClan_," Echopaw complained.

"She is a part of ThunderClan now, and you shall respect her as you with any other apprentice!" Silvernight spat. "Now go see to the elders." Echopaw sheathed her claws and turned toward the elders den, muttering something; she flicked her tail for Rainpaw to follow, which she did.  
Silvernight looked back at Shadowpaw. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice as smooth as a small stream during new-leaf.  
Shadowpaw nodded, still looking at her paws.  
"Hey," Silvernight mewed. "Don't listen to Echopaw, alright? She is as stubborn as kit." Silvernight padded off without saying anything else.  
Shadowpaw looked up to see Rainpaw staring at her. "What are you looking at?" Shadowpaw spat.

"I'm not like Echopaw," Rainpaw's voice was a soft as a mouse. "Ever since she became an apprentice, she thinks she is just so much better than every other cat."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Shadowpaw hissed.  
Rainpaw looked down at her paws, obviously thinking of what to say.  
Shadowpaw narrowed her eyes. "Forget it," she growled.

"Wait!" Rainpaw pleaded. "Just give me a chance."

Shadowpaw thought for a second. What if Rainpaw was tricking her? Although Shadowpaw doubted it, she knew the chances of that happening were slightly high. "Alright," She agreed after several moments. "But keep that mouse-dung Echopaw away from me."

Rainpaw looked toward the elders den where Echopaw had vanished, then back at Shadowpaw. "Deal," She meowed.

Shadowpaw dipped her head, and began to walk toward the medicine cat den, where she had seen Blossomheart disappeared to.

"Wait," Rainpaw called back. "D-does this mean we're friends?" she stammered.  
Shadowpaw looked back at her, wide-eyed. _Did she just say we are friends?_ She thought. "Yeah," Shadowpaw smiled awkwardly. "Yeah I guess it does."  
Rainpaw purred delightedly and bounded toward the elders den. _I hope she doesn't tell Echopaw that we're friends._ Shadowpaw thought. _That would become messy_. Shadowpaw looked back toward the medicine cat den, and began padding into it.

"Was it the rogue, Dark?" She heard a voice.

"Who's Dark?" Shadowpaw asked, revealing herself from the darkness.

Blossomheart looked over at the apprentice. "Oh," the she-cat gasped. "Hello Shadowpaw. I believe you have met Stonestripe."  
The grey tom dipped his head. "Hello Shadowpaw. How are you feeling?"

Shadowpaw narrowed her eyes. "Who. Is. Dark?" she repeated, not wanting to change the subject. Blossomheart and Stonestripe exchanged glances. "Well?" Shadowpaw hissed.

"Shadowpaw, why don't you go to the apprentice's den?" Blossomheart meowed, her voice shaky. "Silvernight will show you to your new nest."

"But-"

"Shadowpaw, please!" Blossomheart interrupted. She flicked her tail toward the entrance. "Just do as you're told."  
Shadowpaw hadn't taken her eyes off of Blossomheart. What wasn't Blossomheart telling her? During Shadowpaw's apprenticing at ShadowClan, Shadowpaw's mother, a light grey she-cat named Willowfur, claimed that Roseclaw, now known as Blossomheart, couldn't be trusted. Shadowpaw thought her mother was just being over protected, but now she's not so sure.  
After several moments of thinking, Shadowpaw padded out of the den, and into the clearing. It was dusk and the sky was filled with beautiful pink and orange waves. Shadowpaw scanned the camp for any sight of Rainpaw, but saw nothing. She was about to go to the apprentices den, when she heard voices behind the nursery.

"You can't trust them!" said one voice.

"You're being mouse-brained." said another. Shadowpaw quietly padded to the side of the nursery; she looked over to see Rainpaw and Echopaw standing behind the nursery.

"I'm telling you," Echopaw hissed. "Those two are planning something."

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, you're over reacting."

"Over reacting?" Echopaw scoffed. "Blossomheart lost her memory, went to ShadowClan, and came back with that stupid apprentice, and you expect me to believe she's _not_ planning something?"

Rainpaw bared her teeth. "Shadowpaw is not stupid, nor is she planning something!" She hissed.

Echopaw narrowed her eyes. "You're friends with her?" she gasped.

"That's right," Rainpaw confirmed. "And she is a way better friend than you _ever_ were." Before Echopaw could react, Rainpaw bounded off in the opposite direction of Shadowpaw's hiding spot. Shadowpaw padded slowly to the front of the nursery. It didn't take long to find Rainpaw, grooming her fur near the apprentices den.

"I heard what you and Echopaw were talking about," Shadowpaw sighed as she sat next to Rainpaw.  
She looked up at Shadowpaw with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," she wailed softly. "I didn't mean to tell Echopaw we're friends, it just came out, and-"

"Why were you talking to her," Shadowpaw interrupted. "You said you wouldn't."

"She tricked me," The grey tabby explained. "She told me Silvernight wanted us to fix a hole, behind the nursery. But when we got there, there was no hole, and she just started talking about how I can't trust you and Blossomheart."

Shadowpaw didn't know what made her angrier, the fact that Echopaw was talking about her and Blossomheart behind their backs, or that Rainpaw stayed to hear what Echopaw was going to say. "You don't believe her do you?" Shadowpaw questioned.

"Of course I don't," Rainpaw assured her. "She's just being mouse-brained."

"When _isn't_ she mouse-brained?" Shadowpaw purred.

"Come on," Rainpaw meowed after a couple of minutes. "It's getting dark. There's an extra den next to mine. You can sleep there."  
The two apprentices headed into the moon-light-filled den. Rainpaw lied down in one of the nest. Shadowpaw hesitated for a moment, but sat down next to her.

"Good night," Rainpaw yawned.

"Good night," Shadowpaw answered. She sat their wide awake, unable to stop thinking about her family. Pinepaw, Skypaw, Riverpaw, and her mother, Willowfur. She began to wonder if she made the right decision leaving her home in ShadowClan. _Please let this be where I belong_, she prayed to StarClan. _Please let this be where I'm meant to be…_


End file.
